everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Grizzabella Penumbra
Character Personality Tba Abilities and Interests *Music: rock drummer with drum pads *Magic:Grizz’s magic comes under the form of a black fluid that has a slightly holographic shine when exposed to light. This substance just so happens to slowly engulf her should a word slip out of her pretty little lips, with effects progressively taking longer to reverse themselves. Should she speak ill of sacred names (a simple OMG is enough), the process is sped up. It begins with her digits. The first few words will result in a few toes liquefying, which for most of the time is hidden from view as she hardly ever sports a pair of peep toe shoes. This will simply disappear after a couple of minutes, but longer sentences can lead to both feet melting and her dainty fingers will puff up with bubbles that will burst, further staining her hands. Masses of spikes will begin to form on the surface of the liquid, growing taller and sharper. She still does have some control over her powers as she can turn into a puddle at will for her to move in unreachable places or amplify her voice as she roars with her jaws bursting with pitch at the seams. Again, the reversal to her human form takes time so some spikes and blotches might stay visible for longer. *Art: Grizzabella is interested in fluid dynamics and therefore she has a liking for art mediums that utilizes this. From action painting, pour painting to inkblots and tie-dyeing, she has tried them all and more. She also collects textured objects to paint with, such as spiky bouncy balls, plastic mats, toothbrushes, loose feathers and fibers bound to wooden sticks… Grizz does go the extra mile to make a beautiful mess. And that means she has to put just as much effort into keeping clean, which explains the newspaper and tinfoil laid on the floor on her side of the dorm. Appearance Portayer Singer and actress Justine Skye is a good match with her signature purple hair. Fairy tale – The White bride and the black one How the Story Goes Main article:The White Bride and The Black One How does Grizzabella come into it? Destiny was certainly never kind to the women of Grizzabella’s bloodline and that is no exception for her mother and Grizzy herself. It was a traumatic enough experience for her to witness the brutal execution of the previous Black Bride and stepmother, after which she was only permitted to bring back her deceased parent. The Black Bride and her daughter were disowned by the king himself and exiled from his kingdom until it is the time for history to repeat itself. They remained in hiding until Grizzabella became of age to attend Ever After High. Because Grizzy was concieved during the time in which her mother was queen, this makes her the half-sister of her destined stepsister/the next White Bride. Relationships Family Grizzy has grown to be quite bitter about romance after these events, considering the fact her mother had to go through a marriage devoid of love. Caligo Penumbra (Mother) Friends Laverna Skillfull (Roommate) Candace Løgner TBA Pet Blackgoun is a raven familiar that came to her from the Dark Forest. This raven has purple feathers dyed with white color on its wings. It usually helps her with scheduling, making sure Bella gets the stuff done on time, such as homework and projects. Romance Bane O'Rouge Though neither of them would describe their first encounter as romantic much. Grizzy just happened to slam into Bane because she was busy texting while walking. But his act of helping her up and picking up her books after Grizz had fallen has left an impression on her, even if he was rather cranky due to nearly becoming deaf from the sudden removal of his ear pods from the impact and how he stubbed his toe on one of the falling books. These days, though she will most likely deny it, she does wish to win his heart. As powerful as she is capable of being, Grizzy would not use magical means to achieve this goal because not only are some manipulation spells illegal but also because she wants the affection to be mutual and genuine. Enemies Faybelle Thorn Outfits Trivia *Her birthday is on Dec 23th before Christmas. This makes her a Capricorn. *Her named Grizzabella means both 'beautiful' and 'ugly' and the name of the Glamour Cat from the musical ‘’Cats’’, just with an extra z. "Penumbra" is the word for part of a shadow, which is a nod to the Black Bride's darkness. *She often sports knuckledusters so she can watch people (usually princes) practice kissing her hand in pain. Also meant to knock the creeps and their teeth out. *She is rarely seen in high heels or trainers, preferring to wear wedges as they give her both extra height and stability. Theme songs *Castle by Halsey. *I was made to love magic by Nick Drake. *Landscape by Florence and the Machine *Carolyn by Black Veil Brides Quotes Notes *Grizzabella was originally created by Wolfer Nightine. She is later adopted by Madame O’Front. *She went through some name changes, beginning with “Bella One” to “Grizzabella Felony” and finally her current name. Gallery Grizzabella clear.PNG|Original Basic by Sharky NewGrizz.PNG|New Basic Witch princess.PNG|Headshot By Avian234 I may have uploaded twice.png|By Zam Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The White Bride And The Black One Category:From Grimm's Tales Category:Madame O'Front Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs Category:Antagonists